


Hold me Close For a Little While Longer

by sagscrib



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Dreams, M/M, listen there isnt a lot here it was 5am and im gay, smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagscrib/pseuds/sagscrib
Summary: While the dreams weren't constant, they were frequent enough to frustrate Takemichi to no end.
Relationships: Oowada Mondo/Yukimaru Takemichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Hold me Close For a Little While Longer

Mondo’s rough hands were gently running through Takemichi’s hair, only stopping to allow him to press soft kisses to his temple. His heartbeat was even against Takemichi’s cheek, the skin of his bare chest warm, hair tickling his nose slightly. He sighed, nuzzling closer into the touch.

“G’mornin’,” Mondo mumbled lovingly. “Sleep good?”

Takemichi nodded. “Yeah.”

He placed another soft kiss to his head. “Good.”

They were quiet for a while, happy enough to lie in each other’s embrace, until Takemichi sighed.

“This isn’t real,” he said. He didn’t try to stop the sadness from creeping into his voice. No point.

“Yeah? Whaddaya mean by that?” Mondo asked, continuing to play with his hair.

Takemichi sat up. “I’m dreamin’. Yer layin it on way too thick. Real Mondo’d never act like this, even in the best a situations, n’ I’d hardly call whatever we’ve got goin’ the best.”

Mondo sat up as well, using his now unoccupied hand to hold Takemichi’s. “You not happy with ‘im?”

“ _ He’s _ not happy with  _ me. _ ” He wasn’t sure why he was explaining himself to a figment of his imagination. This was either some roundabout way for his psyche to figure out what the hell is wrong with him, or he was finally going insane. “He ain’t been happy with me since b’fore Daiya. I do my best, but sometimes he’s jus’ fuckin... inconsolable. I’unno what to do.”

He took a moment to run his unused hand over his face. “I shouldn’t be indulgin’ this. Not healthy. He’d be creeped th’ fuck out.”

“Why are ya, then?” Mondo asked, smiling. God, what Takemichi wouldn’t do to see that in the waking world again. “Yer in lucid mode now, aincha? Jus’ wish me away.”

The hand laying on top of his didn’t move. He sighed and leaned back into the figure sitting next to him.

“I don’ wanna. I wanna stay here. I wan’ both of us to stay here.”

Mondo’s grin was soft as he tilted Takemichi’s chin up, stroking his jaw lovingly, before leaning down slightly and placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

“Whatever you want,” he said, leaning back and wrapping Takemichi in his arms again.

Maybe this time, the temporary, imaginary intimacy would overshadow the empty feeling in his chest when he woke up in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> One day I'll write requited takemondo but today,, is not that day  
> I have to be level 1000 self indulgent before i even Consider It


End file.
